Yuffie/Gameplay
The great ninja Yuffie is normally an ally that occasionally assists in Sora's journey however is also encountered in coliseum matches as an enemy boss. Her way of battle specializes in stealth and agility, thereby making a tough opponent. Yuffie uses a Shuriken to attack from great distances. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts Pegasus Cup In the Pegasus Cup, Yuffie appears alongside Leon as the first seed. Unlike Leon, Yuffie carries out long-range attacks, and Yuffie has less HP than Leon, so make use of her attacks and defeat her before concentrating on Leon. Her normal attacks include throwing her Shuriken towards Sora - dodging it will be futile, because the Shuriken follows Sora wherever he goes. Instead, lock on to Yuffie and deflect her attacks with '''Guard'. If the Shuriken is successfully deflected, Sora will gain more experience. Also, if the deflected Shuriken hits Yuffie, it will stun her for a while - take this opportunity to hit her with the Keyblade as many times as you can. When she powers up the Shuriken and makes it larger, be on your guard: the large Shuriken is very difficult to deflect, or it cannot be deflected at all. Yuffie can heal whenever her HP is depleting, so attack whenever she stops moving. Do also remember to heal whenever necessary. It should be noted that in the Hades Cup, Sora will have to fight Yuffie again, but this time she is alone. ''Kingdom Hearts II In the Pain and Panic Cup and its Paradox Form, Leon and she will fight on the 10th round. She likes to jump and teleport A LOT throughout the fight, making it hard to avoid her, or hit her. After she teleports, quickly lock on and attack her with a combo, or even Trinity Limit. Yuffie fights with her signature giant shuriken, which she can greatly increase the size of, which is indicated by it growing greatly above her and turning green. Quick Run or jump away in order to avoid it, but make sure you don't run into Leon while doing it. After she is done, continue with your combo onslaught until she is finished. Abilities She normally attacks by throwing shuriken at Sora. These don't do much damage but can become an annoyance if the player is trying to focus on Leon. She can also heal Leon and herself. She also can become annoying to fight herself because she often jumps halfway across the arena before Sora can get a full combo off. In ''Kingdom Hearts II, she fights much the same way but at a certain low health level turns her shuriken gigantic and green, making much harder dodge/guard against. This also increases its damage. Battle Quotes "Come and get it!" "Here!" "Just give up, it'll be easier!" "This one's gonna hurt!" "Hey, ease up!" (When using Clear Tranquil in Kingdom Hearts) "This is easy!" "Okay... just... give me a second." "Here you go!" "Aaahhhhhhh!" (When defeated in Kingdom Hearts II) Video Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Olympus Coliseum